Serina Death
by Wings of an Angel
Summary: she's changed, became colder... hiiro's blush and Mina's depressionn! usahiiro pairing.. im not good at summeries!


Hiya well Serina is really differant in this fic, i dont own any of the animes but this story doesn't really fall along the lines of normal stories!!! No magic powers, no senshi, no gundams, but all the characters will be there so dont worry. Much love and alohas and please review! flames, praises, anything will help! thanks.

_ On with the Story._

Life involved change, understanding that most things you want you can't get. In a sense you work hard and try to achieve even the tiniest amount of happiness from endless amounts of frustration of normal everyday life. To some it came easy, handed to them on a slightly tarnished silver platter; ready to be used if the person could figure out life's woes and tricks on how to manipulate to get exactly what they wanted. Serina Death was on of those few who had figured out life's pleasures and unexplainable ways to manipulate her surroundings at a very young age; smart, sociable, seductive, vindictive, the epitome of one of the wealthiest business owners in Japan. Few had crossed her and left untouched or ruined by her merciless destruction, she created an empire not the least bit intimidated by competing companies or the many men and women thrown at her for distraction. Life to her was amazing, filled with everything she could possible want and more, except the thing she herself didn't know she craved until it was too late to stop the course of actions leading up to it.. This was the life of Serina Death, proclaimed Bitch of Tokyo.

_Tsuki corporation_

"God Damn it Mina, I swear to god if you don't send me the files on Wing Corp. this instant your ass is so far beyond fired!" A pink razor flew across the room as an irritated young blond with cornflower blues eyes rubbed her temples in hopes of relieving her on coming headache. Serina could be so damn mean sometimes, of course she new that her threats were empty; at least towards her. For as long as she could remember her sister had always had a way with making her feel incompetent or inferior to her. Their father had left everything he owned to her sister, leaving Mina to successfully be Serina's shadow in life. Nothing had ever been good enough or even came slightly close to appeasing her fraternal twin; she had a way with making others cower in front of her and most of the time people gave her there own shirt on his or her back just to make her less interested in them.

_'Things didn't always used to be like this'_ A somewhat sad sigh escaped her lips when the thought crossed her mind, when they were younger about 5 or 6 their mother had become ill. Leaving Serina to take it upon her self to resume care of Mina and the house while their father came and went on business; Father never was much of a family man and once mother died he just kind of forgot they were there. Being tied together mentally and physically as they were Serina had become the sergeant mother of the two, and in those years before father had realized that she was a truly gifted young girl; Mina had been completely happy. They played together constantly, and in rare times her sister would talk with her for hours at night laying in bed together about how there life would be. How they would never separate, start there life together, go guy hunting, and eventually grow old together. Those were the good time's everything was so much simpler than now.

Father had taken Serina away that summer, telling her that she was needed to take over the family business and that Mina would be left with a nanny to care after her until she returned. Both girls had been devastated at being separated; at the tender age of 10 they really couldn't grasp the concept of life without each other. They mad a promise that no matter what happened, no matter how long they were separated that they would still remain as close as they had been when she returned. Life went on once she left and for the first month or so they had kept in contact everyday, until one day she had just stopped writing Mina. She tried and tried to write, call and understand why her sister wouldn't in her mind lover her anymore, until finally she just learned to live without wondering about it and hurting herself. Then it happened, when she was about 19 Serina Finally came home.

Something was different about her; she no longer laughed, or enjoyed life's little pleasures of surprise or the fact that Mina was completely obsessed with her. Her demeanor was cold, calculating and sharp, along the way there father had passed away due to a recurrence of cancer; thus leaving the entire estate and business to Serina of his own free will. Mina had been surprised to say the least, she had not expected her usually smiling joyful sister to be this; well this Bitch. Joy and happiness slowly seeped their way out of Mina and she became what Serina needed. Thus leading to her life now, constantly wondering when she could just give up and walk away or wishing that her beloved twin would be her sister again.

_'Well, I cant do anything about it so I mind as well deal with it like I always do'_ shaking her head the blond stepped away from her desk and started looking around her cluttered office for the Wing Corp. files. Serina was going to have a hay day with these want to be tycoons, well at least it would be some entertainment for the office.

Mina skimmed through the files and laughed to herself. _'Yup these boys were definitely going to prove fair_ _entertainment for her sister'_ too bad; their way Cute! With a last glance at what she held and a certain brown haired braided boy catching her eye she ran off towards her destination. Serina's Dungeon!

_Serina's Office_

"God damn it Mina, I swear to god if you don't send me the files on Wing Corp. this instant your ass is way beyond fired!" An angry blond yelled into her silver chocolate, midnight blue eyes alive with fire. Slamming her phone down she took a seat behind her desk and continued to rub her temples in attempt to relieve her oncoming headache. A sigh escaped her lips as she thought about her long ass schedule today, meeting's up the ass until noon, lunch, then back to meetings with these stupid officials of Wing Corp. They were a new business and needed a lot of help with; well everything, fortunately for her they were a bunch of inexperienced boys who had no clue as to who she was or what she could do. Point one for her! Second they needed an investor to further their expenses and partner with them. Pont two for her! It might not be all bad, no... not bad at all; she always took an opportunity that would further her in success.

Her sister on the other had was going to giver her an early grave, that girl never seemed to understand the importance of things, thus leaving her to extra work; which she never liked doing. _'That girl, one of these days even if it kills me,_ _I will get her to understand the importance of what I do'_ Trying to clear her thoughts she shook her head, allowing her blond almost silver hair to fall over her face. Today was one of those rare days that she had left it down, in all its glory it fell to just above her calf curling slightly; contrasting her light cream colored suite perfectly. Her taste was impeccable, always had been; she wore a lovely scarlet red silk top underneath and sexy pumps to match, thus in her mind completing her sexy yet innocent façade.

Chuckling on how easily she had gotten distracted with fashion and her almost pompous self indulgence a soft nock rapped on her mahogany door interrupting her; annoyance graced her features once again and a little vain started to pop out of her forehead in frustration. _'This better be good, I hardly ever get more than 10 seconds to myself'_

"Who the hell is it? And what the fuck do you want?" she screamed, hoping that like most of her secretaries whoever it was would just slink away.

"Serina its Mina, I have those files you requested" a soft timid voice echoed through the door.

_'Yup no such luck, well at least it's my sister and she is actually doing something useful! Has hell frozen over?'_

"Fine, come in"

Mina entered in a slow leisurely pace; she always put her off on the wrong foot. "I told you I would get them Sere, you don't need to be so damn impatient!" her face had turned into a little pout and she successfully created the sight of her having just eaten something very sour.

Serina looked at her and burst out laughing, Mina was just way too comical sometimes. Noticing the strange look she started to receive she sobered up a little bit. "Sorry Mina, but I swear to god sometimes you just make me laugh"

Mina gave her a strange look, _'well that's great'_ she thought; I'm so funny huh? Walking over to her desk she plopped the files on, turned around and walked out.

"You don't have to get so defensive Mina" a voice yelled after her. Serina looked at her newly arrived files and shook her head. _'Work…Work ...Work, I'm so fucking excited!'_ oh wait a minute this one is kind of cute, even handsome in a way. Her hand had stopped flipping pages and stayed on his picture; unruly brown hair, mysterious eyes, sexy body, hmmmm I'm so going to have fun with him.. Hiiro Yui; what an attractive name, a devilish smile slipped over her face as she contemplated her luck.

_The Boys-Wing Corp._

"Hiiroooo, common you cant be seriously thinking about not coming with us to meet Miss Death!" Duo gave Quatra a look _'Miss Death? What the hell?'_ what a scary name he thought with a grimace, images of an old freaky looking lady showed up in his head; ewwww! Way not cool.

Quatra looked over between Duo and Hirro, the later having a rather frustrated scowl on his face... "Okay Hiiro, as part of the corporation you are inclined to meet with our possible benefactor; NO Questions asked."

"Hnn"

"Don't Hnnnn me Hiiro! If I have to drag you to her office by Allah I will do it"

Hiiro looked at the blond, shook his head in confirmation and walked out of the room, they were getting more and more frustrated with how things were going within there company. He knew that they needed this Miss Death but he wasn't about to let the others see him accept it.

_'God damn him, he can be so stubborn sometimes, then there's Duo over here looking like a complete idiot off in lahlah land.'_ Quatra sighed to himself and went off in search of the others. This was definitely going to be an interesting meting this afternoon... God help him!

Okay well please review.. pretty please! i want to know what you all think about this, and my new and improved Serina. thanks for reading and i hope you come back, im going to try to upload a new chapter about ever week or sooner; but my computer has trouble doing things sometimes so bear with me. its all here, just not uplaoded. REVIEW!!! alohas


End file.
